Music Of My Mind:Stevie Wonder
Music of My Mind is a landmark album by Stevie Wonder, released on March 3, 1972 when Wonder was only 21 years old. Many observers count this album as the beginning of Wonder's "classic period", though others look to the previous one or the following one.[10] It is his fourteenth studio release. Music of My Mind showcases Wonder's earlier experiments with the funk-styled synthesizer, Also on display were his increasing musical ambitions, with him leveraging different genres of music and utilizing longer song forms. Stevie used synthesizers for many musical parts on this album.[11]He also played drums as he frequently does on all of his albums. Wonder played all of the instruments on this album except trombone by Art Baron and guitar by Howard "Buzz" Feiten. The texture of the album was different from anything he had released on the Motown label to that point. Standout tracks include "Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You)", "Happier Than The Morning Sun" and "I Love Every Little Thing About You". This is one of the earliest works in black music to include the use of synthesizers,[citation needed] and was the first of a set of collaborations between Stevie and his co-producers Robert Margouleff and Malcolm Cecil. In 2003, the album was ranked number 284 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. Its enduring influence was confirmed with its UK re-release on September 22, 2008 to coincide with Wonder's autumn 2008 European tour.[12] Motown remastered this album in 2000. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_of_My_Mind# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Side One **1.2 Side Two *2 Charting singles *3 Charts **3.1 Peak positions **3.2 Year-end charts *4 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Music_of_My_Mind&action=edit&section=1 edit Side Onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Music_of_My_Mind&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Love Having You Around" (Wonder, Syreeta Wright) – 7:21 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Fender Rhodes, talk box, drums, Moog bass #*Art Baron – trombone #*Background Singers – uncredited #"Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You)" – 8:08 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Fender Rhodes, drums, Moog bass, T.O.N.T.O. synthesizer #*Buzz Feiten – electric guitar #"I Love Every Little Thing About You" – 3:46 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Fender Rhodes, drums, bongos, Moog bass #"Sweet Little Girl" – 4:54 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, keyboard, piano, harmonica, drums, Moog bass Side Twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Music_of_My_Mind&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Happier Than the Morning Sun" – 5:18 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, Hohner clavinet, Moog bass #"Girl Blue" (Wonder, Yvonne Wright) – 3:36 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, Hohner clavinet, drums, talk box, harmonica, Moog bass, T.O.N.T.O. synthesizer, percussion #"Seems So Long" – 4:22 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, keyboards, drums, Moog bass, T.O.N.T.O. synthesizer #"Keep On Running" – 6:40 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, background vocal, piano, Hohner clavinet, handclaps, drums, Moog bass #*Background Singers – uncredited #"Evil" (Wonder, Y. Wright) – 3:33 #*Stevie Wonder – lead vocal, piano, drums, Moog bass, T.O.N.T.O. synthesizer #*Choir – uncredited Charting singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Music_of_My_Mind&action=edit&section=4 edit *1972: "Keep On Running" (Black Singles) – No. 36 *1972: "Keep On Running" (Pop Singles) – No. 90 *1972: "Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You)" (Black Singles) – No. 13 *1972: "Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You)" (Pop Singles) – No. 33 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Music_of_My_Mind&action=edit&section=5 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Music_of_My_Mind&action=edit&section=7 edit |} Category:1972 albums